Only Hope
by SerpentPoison
Summary: What happens when Touya is out training without Jin?  Jin is worried and Touya is fighting for his life.  Will Jin make it in time to save the Ice Master? JinXTouya Fluff


**A/N: I knoooow I should be working on my other stories in progress but this just popped into my head and I HAD to write it out XD Its just a little oneshot featuring Jin and Touya from Yu Yu Hakusho, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Team Urameshi, Genkai, Touya, or Jin. This is just for fun and for my love of the JinXTouya pairing.**

* * *

A shower. That was what he craved most. It was the best thing about living at Genkai's with Jin while training: running water. Speaking of which, he would have to remember to thank Genkai again for her hospitality, especially since she was housing Team Urameshi as well. The only thing he hated was how far the lake and streams were from the main house. He knew he could practice near the house and use the water in the air, but he also knew he needed to work with natural bodies of water.

After watching the small fire demon, Hiei, perform the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Touya was determined to imitate that in the form of ice. And for that he needed a large amount of water. Even though it was spiritually draining, he had done it; he had performed the Ice Dragon. Admittedly, it was not even close to the power of Hiei's dragon, but he was still working on it. Touya knew it would never surpass Hiei's dragon, but he wanted it to come close.

As he casually walked back, Touya examined his left hand curiously. His dominant hand had a silvery dragon wrapped around it elaborately. The fierce head of the dragon rested on the top of his hand, its mouth slightly open like it was about to devour the knuckle of his middle finger. To Touya at least, it looked like it was incomplete; like part of its body was missing. Maybe if he practiced more it would grow.

He was so wrapped up in the changes on his hand that he didn't hear the snap of a twig behind him. Touya let out a startled yelp when a ball of energy clipped his shoulder. He gripped his bleeding, scorched shoulder in pain. The ice master rolled to his left, bracing his back against a large weeping willow for defense. Touya thanked the higher powers that his attacker had poor aim. He winced as he tried to move his injured left arm. This was very bad: he was running on reserves in spirit energy and now he was injured to the point of not being able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat. He couldn't even sense where the attacker was.

Touya tried to remain calm. He would survive this…

* * *

Jin's ears twitched, causing the wind demon to tilt his head slightly. Team Urameshi gave him odd looks; at least the three present did. Hiei was who knows where, doing whatever anti-social fire demons did in their spare time.

"An ominous shift in the wind," Jin explained, scratching his years irritably, "Maybe I should go check on Toy…"

"Aw don't worry man; I'm sure he's fine. He'll just be mad if you interrupt his training on a hunch," Yusuke reassured him.

Jin looked at him doubtfully but conceded.

* * *

Touya grimaced in pain. It was like his assailant was purposefully grazing him with attacks, just toying with him. A determined look settled on Touya's face; he would not let this scum beat him…he would not go down without a fight.

Touya stopped moving and closed his eyes, waiting patiently for the attacker to send another energy blast his way. He didn't have to wait long for a ball of pale green energy to be launched in his direction. His eyes snapped open as he dodged to the right, his eyes and entire being glowing an eerie ice blue as he tapped into his life energy. He focused in on the tree where the blast came from and smirked triumphantly.

"ICE DRAGON!"

* * *

Jin stood up abruptly, hitting the table and knocking an assortment of dishes to the ground.

"Did ya feel that? Toy's in trouble; the wind doesn't lie," Jin muttered, zipping out of the room.

"What's he talking about?" Kuwabara asked, clueless.

Kurama rose from his seat, "Didn't you feel that huge release of spirit energy? Something big is happening. Hiei, what's going on?"

The fire demon slid the window open silently and answered the fox, "That ice master drained himself while he was training and was attacked on the way back. He tapped into his life force in an attempt to win like Yusuke did to beat Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts. I was too far away to save him in time but I watched it through my Jagan eye. The sudden release of life energy blinded my eye so I don't know what happened after that. I don't envy what Jin might find."

Team Urameshi fell silent when an anguished cry ripped through the air from the nearby forest.

* * *

Jin fell to his kness when he saw his Touya on the ground before him. This wasn't happening, not to Touya!

"Not Toy! Not my Touya! Anyone but Touya!" he cried out.

Jin pulled Touya's body into his arms, sweeping the bangs out of the ice demon's closed eyes.

"Oh Toy…" Jin whimpered, burying his face in Touya's chest and soaking his gi with tears.

"Toy, don't leave me. You're my best friend and…more. And now…we can never know what…I can never tell ya how I feel…" Jin choked back a sob, dissolving into unrecognizable rambling, unable to convey his thoughts.

"J-Jin?"

"Touya? You're alive?"

"Tch, barely…and not for much longer," Touya gasped out.

Jin fell silent and started glowing white, instinctively transferring a good amount of his abundant spirit energy to Touya. The ice master sighed in relief, accepting the energy gratefully.

"You saved me…I knew you would…" Touya breathed before slipping into peacefully into unconsciousness.

A ghost of a smile graced Jin's exhausted features. He nuzzled his Touya's shoulder, ears twitching happily. Touya was alive, giving Jin another chance to live with the Ice Master. Jin now knew he needed to tell Touya that he was more than just a friend to him.

"I love ya, Toy," Jin whispered to his friend, his lips brushing Touya's forehead softly. He gathered the fallen demon in his arms and gently carried him back to Genkai's, the smile still lingering on the wind demon's face.

* * *

**A/N: D'awwwww now wasn't that adorable? I thought it was :) Consider it my Valentine's Day gift to the fanfiction universe XD Please review!**


End file.
